1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of clevises that are useful for suspending chain, especially chain that is suspended in rotary kilns for heat transfer purposes.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Hardware for suspending chain in rotary kilns is known. Conventional hardware includes various forms of shackles. U.S. Pat. No. 3,958,411 discloses several forms of shackle including a straight pin which is received in aligned apertures formed in the arms of the shackle. There is a shoulder in one of the shackle arms which cooperates with a plate to retain the pin in position. The pin, of course, would be supported in an aperture in a kiln chain hanger. More simple shackles are known where a straight pin is simply positioned in the shackle arms and the pin is welded into place. A cutting torch or the like is used to remove the shackle when necessary. Other shackles are known which include threaded pins which are received in threaded apertures in one of the shackle arms.